Potato Mine
The Potato Mine is a single-use explosive plant. They're cheap, but take approximately 15 seconds (about the time it takes a regular zombie to walk four spaces, or half the time it takes to reload and use it again) to arm themselves before surfacing from the ground. After that, they will detonate the first time a zombie enters their square. It may kill several zombies, if they are perfectly stacked. The Potato Mine can give a Gargantuar a bandage on his arm when it tries to smash it. It takes two Potato Mines to kill a Gargantuar. Suburban Almanac Entry Potato Mine Potato Mines pack a powerful punch, but they need a while to arm themselves. You should plant them ahead of zombies. They will explode on contact. Damage: Massive Range: All zombies in a small area on the lane Usage: single use, delayed activation Some folks say Potato Mine is lazy, that he leaves everything to the last minute. Potato Mine says nothing. He's too busy thinking about his investment strategy. Cost: 25 Sun Recharge: Slow Strategy Because of how cheap they are, they can be very effective early in levels. After that, the long arming delay makes them difficult to use. Always put them at least 3 squares in front of a zombie. This is enough for a zombie that travel Potato Mine]]s at the same speed as the normal zombie. Placing a Potato Mine behind a defensive plant (Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin) can maximize its effectiveness; when the zombies break the wall, assuming there are no faster zombies such as the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Football Zombie and Flag Zombie, they will all be within the explosion range of the Potato Mine when the first one reaches it. They can also be planted behind Wall-nuts or Pumpkins to catch any Pole Vaulting Zombies that try to vault over them. Similarly, they can be planted to make a Pole Vaulter jump early, in addition to catching later zombies. You can plant a Potato Mine in front of a grave so that when the zombie comes up... SPUDOW! The zombie is now killed. :Note: If they are planted inside Pumpkins, some zombies can trigger them without eating the Pumpkin. :(Example: If a Football Zombie aproaches a Potato Mine when it is armed and is inside a Pumpkin, it can trigger it, without even eating the Pumpkin.) Potato Mines are also effective against Digger Zombies. When they try to dig under an active Potato Mine, it will explode. If the Potato Mine isn't ready yet, the Digger Zombie will eat the Potato Mine while it is still underground. Surprisingly, Potato Mines actually can be used against Gargantuars, except it takes two Potato Mines to kill a Gargantuar, or any two instant kills to kill it. It is extremely effective against Zombie Bobsled Teams, killing the bobsled along with all four zombies, if armed, and planted next to the ice. In ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2, Potato Mines can't be hit by peas, even when armed. But if they are planted in Flower Pots they can be hit by peas, even if they are armed or not. :Note: Potato Mines can't be planted on Lily Pads, since there's no room "inside" or under the Lily Pad, but they can still be planted in Flower Pots. An effective strategy in early survival levels could be to use Potato Mines to save sun, saving the sun you could be spending on Peashooters to instead invest Sun in Sunflowers or other plants. Eventually, there will simply be too many Zombies to handle for just the Potato Mines, however, given their slow recharge. Achievements The Potato Mine is the source for the Spudow! achievement. Kill a zombie with a Potato Mine to receive the achievement. A zombie, stepping on a Potato Mine in I, Zombie will also count. Trivia * If an unarmed Potato Mine is smashed by a Gargantuar, Squash Zombie, Zomboni or Catapult Zombie, a flattened version with the red light steady of an armed Potato Mine appears instead. *The Potato Mine is one of the 2 plants which change shape without being eaten by zombies. The other one is the Sun-shroom. *Potato Mines can only be taken by Bungee Zombies while arming, as a Bungee Zombie will die in the explosion if it encounters an armed Potato Mine. *On the Xbox Live Arcade version's loading screen, the Potato Mine's red light will flash when the game is done loading. *The Potato Mine is the only plant that shows half of its body above ground. *In the Online Version, instead of getting a Potato Mine on level 1-5, you get a Squash. *In the Zen Garden, the Potato Mine is slightly too large for the Flower Pot. *When the Potato Mine explodes, The word "SPUDOW!!", a portmanteau of spud and "pow!", will appear along with a mashed potato explosion. *The Potato Mine's red light will flash faster as the zombie gets nearer. *The Potato Mine's red light will not flash when it is unarmed. *The Zen Garden Potato Mine will not have a flashing red light normally, but if held by a Garden Glove or inside a Wheel Barrow, the red light will be permanently on. *George Fan stated that Potato Mine was a spoof of Swiss Family Robinson, where the family sets traps for the enemies. *The Potato Mine is the only explosive instant kill that cannot kill a Balloon Zombie in the air. *When the Potato Mine explodes, you can hear a crumbling sound. *The Potato Mine, Sun-shroom and Puff-shroom are the only plants that cannot be hit by the peas fired by Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies. *A Digger Zombie will eat an unarmed Potato Mine underground. **The Potato Mine is the only plant that can be eaten from underground. *An Imitater Potato Mine, even though it is gray, will have its color restored to the original upon explosion. *The Potato Mine is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Doom-shroom, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Blover. *It is strange how it arms itself as when it is armed all it does is come out of the ground a little. Maybe this is because it is lazy as stated in the Suburban Almanac. *Potato Mine is a male plant. *The Potato Mine is one of the seven plants that have visible teeth, the others being the Torchwood, Grave Buster, Marigold, Starfruit, Jalapeno and Chomper. *The Potato Mine and the Tangle Kelp are the cheapest massive damage plants. **The Potato Mine is the only cheap massive damage plant that can take out more that one zombie at once. *An Imitater Potato Mine flashes a red light instead of a white light. *The soil and dirt under the Imitater Potato Mine is slightly colored gray, even though they are not part of the plant. *In the DS version of the game, when picked up with a Gardening Glove in Zen Garden the Potato Mine will be unarmed. *The Potato Mine and the Imitater are the only potatoes in the game. *Potato Mine is the only explosive that don't make zombies disintigrate before the go. *The Potato Mine can remove ladders, but only when a Ladder Zombie climbs over a Pumpkin containing an armed one. *The Potato Mine is the only day instant that does not activitate instantly upon planting. *Potato Mine bears a slight resimblence to the Pokemon Diglett. *In the Android version of the game, your phone vibrates when the Potato Mine explodes. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Plants *Doom-shroom *Chomper Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Day Category:Ground-only Plants Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Contact Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:One-Use Plants